dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest
My talk page :D Head Girl I have selected Lyssa Hewett as Head Girl for this year. Please post on the Prefects' Carriage and on the Head Dormitories when you get a chance. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Both. Make sure you post something under Head Girl Instrucios, but you can do normal RP there too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Character Questions I don't see anywhere where it says he's part Kappa or anything similar on his Character's Page or his sorting forum. Also, no, he couldn't stay under the water for a week with gillyweed, but students are prone to exaggeration. I'll look ito this further. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Mythology I made a mistake. I was wondering if you could post on General RP:Mythology in the 7th Year class, just to give them basic instructions and their assignment. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Derp Derp 19:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Daniel Can I dibs Daniel for Rosie? "You may find me in the place you least expect, such as your dreams April's reflections You might like to check carefully over Ms. Castella's last Fifth Year Mythology post, Bea. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) 'The home of home of the dead'? An awesome rp idea ;D Hey Bea. Okay, so AJ, Rabbit, and I were talking on chat, and AJ to an idea. Ember and Morgan are going to attack Clove and Della at http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Leaky_Cauldron. This duel is supposed to send both of them to St. Mungo's (part of the plan) afterwards. If you don't want Della to be hurt that badly, that's fine, just notify one of us about it. I think this will be great, so please post! Della Posted back on her :) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Apparition Hi! My char is in your Apparition in your class but he's not marked down...could you do that? Thanks :) Phaeton1622 http://harrypotterreplay.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Phaeton1622EST I live in District 4 17:08, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Bella Miranda Posted on her page :) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 22:43, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Character Matchfinder Can Toby my charrie and your charrie Demetria go out and James and Avril too.Plz owl me Captain<Pikachu 08:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright Ok thanks Captain<Pikachu 13:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Selena Ryan Miller Half-Veela Bella Posted Back, your turn please :) it's been 10 days! XD (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 01:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Bella and Peter You are very right in that they are oppisites but that just would make them dating more interesting! So lets go for it mate :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 03:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) Bella and Peter's Date XD Posted back in The Three Broomsticks :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Can you post at West Tower Battlements with Demetria.Captain<Pikachu 01:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in the three broomsticks :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) BEABEAGUN!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!! i got grounded, :/ Lets plan a C&D episode vs Ember get on chat for a sec if you cancan Posted back :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 04:01, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the three broomsticks :) Peter overeacts when he is nervous XD (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:05, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the three broomsticks :) How cute! Peter's first kiss XD (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 23:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Fixed and posted in the Miranda House :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Demetria Jennings and The Miranda House :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 17:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the miranda house :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 00:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in the Miranda house and Demetria :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 01:29, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Oops. Hey, Beatrice! I've only just noticed that one of my face claims is the same as one of your Slytherin characters, Dylan Sprouse to be specific, but it's up to you what you would like to do about this situation but I'd like to keep the twins I've created, Cole and Dylan Sprouse. If you want me to delete them, just say so. I hope to hear from you soon :) [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 16:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Bella and Peter Posted in Bella :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 02:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. It's a shame but I suppose it'll have to be done, can you suggest any other people who look like fourth year twins? And what do you mean by I'm putting that character up for adoption anyway? [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 06:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Riley Godwin Posted back on him :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 05:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC)) Can you remeber? Hey Bea! I'm working on a DARP family tree and I was wondering if you could remember (I talked to Kenz and Aj on chat, and they couldn't) weather Aj and Kenz are twins, or if the 3 of you are triplets? They can't remember if you 3 are triplets, of if you're the big sister. Can you remember? Thanks, Rabbitty (talk) 12:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Bella I posted on Bella 13 days ago and was woundering if you could post backI want to continue this thing with Peter and her :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC)) Beller or Petla Could you continue the post on her page, or shall we do something else? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 09:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC)) You're Back! Great to hear back from you. Also I researched who Beatrice Miller is and...she's an awsome singer! (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 05:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC)) Beabea gun? Posted back in Bella :) So what is the weather usually like in Chicago? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 10:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Bea posted in Ginny mother of Natalie Vegivampa (talk) 00:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat It's not working for me either all of a sudden... O-o weird. Posted Vegivampa (talk) 01:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Next? So what should we do next in Peter and Bella's relationship? My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 07:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well i'll post in Bella's room and we'll make it up from there. What do you think? Let's be random! :D My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 19:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Bella's room :D typical Bella :P My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 22:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Same Model Hi! I was just messaged about if I could change my character, Michelle Ashton 's, model, seeing as she was sharing it with yours. If it's possible, I really don't want to change it. I feel even though Michelle shares the same model as Ava, the two pictures are pretty different appearances(Michelle having more messy, wavy hair and Ava more of a curly hairstyle like Sasha Pieterse's character, Alison DiLaurentis). I'd really like it if we could agree to possibly share the model, if it's okay with you. Thanks much! Oh, I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to change the model. I would really like to keep it. Like I mentioned before, the two looks Sasha has are pretty different, seeing as they're different characters. Please could you consider sharing the model? I honestly can't find anyone else for my character's model. I promise I won't bother you for anything else! Thanks Aryannaluvsu Pages Hey. I was just going through some of the pages on the wiki and was wondering if you have a plan for Ava Meredith Margaret Ann Spears/Homework. You haven't edited it since December, so I was wondering if you wanted to keep it, or have it deleted? --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty. Will do! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 19:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) LumosMax Lirael is the lead vocals, I thought I'd tell you Kibethastarael (talk) 21:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Della has been accepted as a lead vocals ~Kibeth~ 21:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Award Congrats! 16:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC) MURP MURP The Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki is now available for character making! Feel free to make your character there, and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Here is a link if you do not know how to get there: Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki Colin687 08:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Beatrice, Posted back in bella's room :) My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 20:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC)